The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balucwite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with continuous flowering, dark green-colored foliage, and a well-branched, compact growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the Lantana camara cultivar Dwarf Pink, not patented, characterized by its pink lavender-bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and compact mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection designated BFP-303, not patented, characterized by its golden yellow-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and compact mounded growth habit. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during November 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.